diablo_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucion
Lucion is the son of Mephisto, the Primus and founder of the Triune and the uncle of Rathma. History In the Beginning Each Tathamet's head melted and became a demon, Mephisto was the very first to appear Dethroning of the Abyss Rulers Mephisto and his siblings claimed the Burning Hells but it was already ruled by those who would later be known as the Abyss Rulers, after a long war, the Prime Evils defeated the Abyss Rulers, took Hell's throne and banished their foes in the Abyss. Shortly after, Mephisto married Auriel and made his two children, a son, Lucion, and a daughter, Lilith. First Fight of the Eternal Conflict The Angels were overwhelmed by Demons, a Seraph of Tyrael's Court called Izual, while one of the eldest angels, fought and beat the demons and, with the help of Inarius, the right-arm of Tyrael and, later, of Archangels, managed to make Prime Evils return to Hell, Lucion led the conflict with his father Sin War Mephisto learned the existence of Nephalems and asked to his son Lucion to create a religion, the Triune When the Triune didn't worked, Lucion choosed to attack Sanctuary Angels and Demons attacked Sanctuary, Uldyssian sacrificed himself to help humans to live Uldyssian killed Lucion by erasing him of existence. Personnality A powerful demon, Lucion appeared to serve his father without question, though he feared him. By Lucion's own admission, while he was a being of hatred like Mephisto, the level of his depravity paled in comparison to his father. He had a close relationship with his sister before her betrayal, and considered to know her greater than any other being save his father. Lucion was an orderly being (at least by the standards of demonkind), and he preferred things to be likewise. He similarly preferred to do most of his planning himself rather than relying on underlings. He despised angels, regarding their compassion as a weakness, and had similarly low regard for humanity. Lucion had the ability to shapeshift, taking forms humanoid and otherwise. In his mortal guise, Lucion was described as being a charistmatic and wise man with a voice so soothing it bordered on the hypnotic. A sadistic individual, Lucion enjoyed the adulation of his followers (whom he considered "sheep"), though accepted that their worship ultimately flowed towards the Prime Evils. He had a taste for human women, especially "untried" ones. Abilities Lucion is extremely powerful and strong though not as much as his uncles and aunt, he's very skilled in poison attacks as well as in ranged fights Servants Triune Followers: Every human who followed the Triune can be considered as Lucion's servant Quotes "Dear sister, what have you done ?" -Lucion during his first travel on Sanctuary "I forgive you" -Lucion to a demon before killing him "I always hated sister's children" -Lucion to Uldyssian just before dying "Hahaha, at least, you will die with me" -Lucion's last words while being erased Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Triune Category:Primus Category:Demon Lords